Vampire Academy MSN
by Kitty fang
Summary: The Vampire Academy Characters on MSN!
1. Drunk Dimitri

Hope u like it :D

Dimitri- Drunk Russian

Rose- Smiling

Lissa- Spirit light

Christian- Burned 2 a crisp

Adrian- Ghost of smoke

_Drunk Russian has signed on_

_Smiling has signed on_

_Ghost of smoke has signed on_

Ghost of smoke: Drunk Russian??? Hahaha

Drunk Russian: Who r u callin drunk drunky drunko??????????

??????????????????????????/

Ghost of smoke: whats up with your boyfriend rose?

Smiling: When you first left me I was wanting more

Ghost of smoke: Im surrounded by idiots!!!!!

_Spirit light has signed in_

Ghost of smoke: THANK GOD ANOTHER SANE PERSON!!!

Spirit light: what are you on about Adrian?

Ghost of smoke Dimitri and Rose are… GOING MAD!!!! Ahhh

Drunk Russian: hey you whats your name? is it pweety lady?

Spirit light: NO! its Lissa

Drunk Russian: oh… I new that.

Smiling: But you were fucking that girl next door.

_Burned 2 a crisp has signed on_

Burned 2 a crisp: hey wats up?

Ghost of smoke: above text is up!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH THERE MAD!!!!!

Spirit light: yea rose and Dimitri are drunk or something!!!

Burned 2 a crisp: oh dear! But I think Adrians gone mad 2!!!

Ghost of smoke: hey!

Smiling: What'cha do that for? What'cha do that for?

Spirit light: I like that song!!!

Burned 2 a crisp: don't listen to it itll give u bad ideas!!!

Smiling: When u first left me I forgot the words!!!

Spirit light: that's not how it goes!!!

Smiling: *blushes*

Burned 2 a crisp: finally one back to normal!!!

Ghost of smoke: YAY!!!

Drunk Russian: u calln me not norml! z Soz rong butn! :):D:) :P *pukes* :P

Smiling: *gasps*

_Smiling has logged off_

Burned 2 a crisp: ewww

Spirit light: hes not really puking is he?

Ghost of smoke: idk

Drunk Russian: hes ok

Spirit light: ?????

Burned to a crisp: WTF!

Drunk Russian: its me rose!!! *smiles at idioticness*

Spirit light: is that even a word?

Drunk Russian: idk

Spirit light: rose?

Burned 2 a crisp: whats happening…… AHHHH

Spirit light: what???

Burned to a crisp: hehehehahaha tricked ya!!!

Drunk Russian: hey im bac!!!

_Smiling has loges on_

Smiling: this could take a while!

_Smiling has logged off_

Drunk Russian: hey w-ie r u loggin me of?

_Drunk Russian has logged off_

Spirit light: We should go and help!

_Spirit light has logged off_

Burned 2 a crisp: wat ever!

_Burned 2 a crisp has signed off_

Ghost of amoke hey wait 4 me!!!!!

_Ghost of smoke has signed off_

Reviews?


	2. Masons ghost

**_Contains major Frost bite Spoiler!!!_**

Same users except for

Dimitri- Russian weirdo/Russian smiley

Mia- Pussy Mia.

_Russian weirdo logs on _

_Ghost of smoke logs on_

Ghost of smoke: hi

Russian weirdo: hey who messed up my screen

name?

_Russian weirdo logs off_

Ghost of smoke: me!

_Smiling logs on_

Ghost of smoke: hi

_Smiling logs off_

_Spirit Light logs on_

Ghost of smoke: hi

_Spirit Light logs off_

_Burned 2 a crisp logs on_

Ghost of smoke: hi

Burned 2 a crisp: I told Lissa id meet her *reads above text* oh

Silence

_Spirit Light logs on_

Spirit Light: is he gone???

Burned 2 a crisp: idk

Spirit Light: i hope so!

Burned 2 a crisp: I lov u

Spirit Light: lovs u 2

Spirit Light: *giggles*

Burned 2 a crisp: *smiles*

Ghost of smoke: *evesdrops*

Spirit Light and Burned 2 a crisp: SHIT!

_Smiling logs on_

Smiling: is adrian gone?

Burned 2 a crisp: nope

_Russian smiley logs on_

Russian smiley: is he gone?

Spirit Light: no

Russian smiley:*reads above text*

HAHAHAHAHA

Smiling: what? *reads above text* HEHEHEHEHE

Spirit Light: *blushes*

Burned 2 a crisp:*Goes red as fat tomato*

Ghost of smoke: *giggles*

_Ghost of smoke logs off_

_Mason Dude logs on_

Everyone exept mason: WTF!!!!! you're dead!!!

Mason Dude: i am not

Smiling: i saw u die :C

Mason Dude: i am ghost ooooooooooooooh

Smiling: *screams*

Spirit Light: *joins screaming*

Mason Dude: HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHE!!!! its adrian u guys are fooled so easily with stupid usernames

changes :D:D hehehe

Mason Dude/Adrian logs off

Russian smiley: Awe-quid

Smiling: agrees

Burned 2 a crisp: u girls screamed i could hear u from here!!!

Smiling and Spirit Light: *blushes*

_Pussy Mia logs on_

Pussy Mia: whats everyone screaming about are there strigoi about?

Everyone exept mia: no

Pussy Mia: then dont scream!!!

_Pussy Mia logs off_

_Ghost of smoke logs on_

Everyone exept Adrian: not funny

_Smiling logs off_

Russian smiley: some times i wander what she is going to do...

_Russian smiley logs off_

Spirit Light: hmmmm

Burned 2 a crisp: there is no one here!!

Spirit Light: :D

Ghost of smoke: EXEPT 4 ME!!!!!

Spirit Light: dam

Burned 2 a crisp: : (

_Russian smiley logs on_

Russian smiley: *giggles*

Spirit Light and Burned 2 a crisp: wat?

Russian smiley: Its what rose is doing!!! *cracks up laughing*

Ghost of smoke: wat is she doing?

_Perfect Queen logs on_

Ghost of smoke: hi =D

Perfect Queen: i hate u adrian!!!

Ghost of smoke: very funny rose!!!

Perfect Queen/rose: wat gave me away?

Ghost of smoke: u used the same trick as me strait after me im not an idiot!!!

Everyone except Adrian: yes u r

Ghost of smoke: :C :( :P

_Ghost of smoke logs off_

_Rose/ Perfect Queen logs off_

_Smiling logs on_

Smiling: STUPID ADRIAN!

Smiling: oh yeah Dimitri I just remembered… I have to go and umm… practice yeah practice. bye.

Russian Smiley: uh… yeah… me 2 wait 4 me Roza!!!!!!!

Burned 2 a crisp: Now we have the chance to… wait is Adrian still here?

Spirit Light: idk c u in my room :D

Spirit Light has logs off

Burned 2 a crisp has logs off

Ghost of smoke: HEHEHE

Ghost of smoke logs off to eavesdrop.


	3. Username mixup

Ok here I go again thx for all the reviews! :D

_**Frost bite spoiler included!**_

MORE Vampire Academy MSN! :D

Dimitri- Russian smiley :)

Rose- Smiling :D

Lissa- Spirit Light

Christian- Burned 2 a crisp

Adrian- Ghost of Smoke

Mia- Pussy Mia

_Pussy Mia has logged on_

Pussy Mia: hey where is everyone?

_Pussy Mia has logged off_

_Smiling has logged on_

_Russian Smiley has signed in_

Smiling: hey we r lucky she logged off or wed hav 2 find someother way ov chatting

Russian Smiley: LOL

Russian Smiley: don't u ever get tired ov being 'smililg'?

Smiling: Yea sorta

Smiling: HEY I got an idea how about we pretend to be someone else and trick Adrian we still havn't got him back from last time!!! *grins evily*

Russian smiley: not bad.

_Russian smiley has logged off_

_Smiling has signed out_

_Burned 2 a crisp has logged on_

_Spirit Light has logged on_

Spirit Light: HI!!

Burned 2 a crisp: hey wats up?

Spirit Light: THE ROOF!!

Burned 2 a crisp: lol very funny!

Spirit Light: I wander why no body is on!

Burned 2 a crisp: idk. but u no when Adrian tricked everyone in 2 beleving he was masons ghost?

Spirit Light: yea

Burned 2 a crisp: now he wont know who we r and he wont expect it!!! :D:D:D

Spirit Light: hey that's not a bad idea :O I bags being the Queen!

Burned 2 a crisp: I bags being head mistress Kirova!

_Burned 2 a crisp has signed out_

_Spirit Light has logged off_

_Perfect Queen has logged on_

_Perfect Queen has logged on_

Perfect Queen: HEY

Perfect Queen: Hey who r u?

Perfect Queen: The Queen DUH

Perfect Queen: NO I AM

_The best Queen of all has signed in_

Perfect Queen: who r u?

Perfect Queen: who r u?

The best Queen of all: No Who are you?

Perfect Queen: Queen Tatiana?

Perfect Queen: NO I AM how dare you be so rude!

The best Queen of all: I am the real queen and you know it! I will have to report you to the counsel

_Kirova Head mistress has signed in_

Kirova Head mistress: HEY lissa I changed it 2 this!

Perfect Queen: yai but there r 3 queens here! :O

Perfect Queen: wait LISS?

The best queen of all: Lissa Dragomir?

_St. Vladimirs Head Lady has logged on._

Kirova head mistress: WTF

St. Vladimirs Head Lady: WTF rose r u here?

Perfect Queen: yes! :) dimitri

Perfect Queen: wait ROSE?

Perfect Queen: wait if im Rose and ur Lissa then who is that?

The best queen of all: oh Rose Hathaway I thought you might be involved this is despicable behavior! But Dimitri Belikov?

_Head Mistress Kirova has signed in_

Head mistress Kirova: Hey what's up with everyone's user names some are me!!

Kirova head mistress: SHIT!

St. Vladimirs Head Lady: Oh dam!

Perfect Queen: and is that u Christian?

Kirova head mistress: Ummmm… no

Perfect Queen: oh no

Perfect Queen: oh no

Kirova head mistress: oh no

St. Vladimirs Head Lady: oh no

Head mistress Kirova: DETENTION!!!


	4. Explaning 2 Adrian

Thankyou for giving me reviews theyre r gr8!

FROST BITE SPOILER (I am full on the spoilers)

Dimitri: Dead Russian

Rose: Dead Hot

Lissa: Dead Spirit User

Christian: Dead Burnt

Adrian: Ghost of smoke

Mason: Mason Dude

_Ghost of smoke has logged in_

Ghost of smoke: hello?

_Dead Russian has signed in_

_Dead Hot has logged on_

_Dead Spirit user has logged in_

_Dead Burnt has signed on_

Ghost of smoke: hi guys! :D

Ghost of smoke: whats up with the gay usernames?

Everyone else: SHUT UP ADRIAN THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Ghost of smoke: what did I do?

Everyone else: You pretended 2 be Masons ghost and this is what it ended up as!

Ghost of smoke: hehehe that was sooooooo funny!

Dead hot: HEY

Dead spirit User: :P

Dead Russian: GRRR

Dead burnt: *scowls at Adrian*

_Ghost of smoke has signed off_

_Mason dude has signed on_

Mason dude: HeY!

Dead Hot: very funny Adrian!

Dead burnt: ill kill u Adrian!

_Dead Ghost of smoke has signed in_

Dead Ghost of smoke: hey now im dead like u dudes :D ;P

Silence

Dead Ghost of smoke: hey wats up?

Mason dude: idk

Dead Ghost of smoke: WTF who r u?

Dead hot: *4 1ce agrees with Adrian* yea who r u?

Dead Russian: *agrees 2*

Dead Burnt: *agrees 2*

Dead Spirit User: *agrees 3*

Dead burnt: hey u stole my 2!

Dead Russian: I said it first!

Dead burnt: I thought of it first!

Dead Russian: Your 3

Dead spirit user: NO IM 3!

Dead hot: SHUT UP

Mason dude: why r u dead?

Dead ghost of smoke: yea why r we dead?

Dead hot: long story!

Dead Russian: bags telling

Dead burnt: no I do!

Dead spirit user: stop fighting I am telling them!

Dead hot: NO I AM!

Mason dude and Dead Ghost of smoke: **tell us!**

Silence

**Everyone is typing…**

Dead Russian: Well we tried 2 get u bak 4 the mason thing and rose and I decided who we would b then some how lissa and christian logged on straight after and had the same idea! Lissa and Rose both logged on as the queen then they fighted over who was the queen then the real queen logged on…

Dead hot: We wanted to get u (the bastard) bak so we pretended 2 b other peeps I was the queen so was Lissa and…

Dead spirit user: We wanted 2 get u bak and then rose and Dimitri got the idea then logged off me and christian logged on then and had the same idea…

Dead burnt: well we wanted 2 kill u and I said I would burn u to death and I accidentally burnt them 2 LOL

Mason dude: WTF

Dead ghost of smoke: WTFH

Dead Russian: I said it first!

Dead Spirit user: I said it best!

Dead burnt: no I did!!!

Dead hot mine was right tho un lik urs christian!

Dead ghost of smoke: then wat happened *gets interested*

Mason dude: YEA :D

Silence

**Everyone is typing.**

Dead Hot: then the real queen came on and then Christian and Dimitri came on as head mistress Kirova! Then the real head mistress logged on and…

Dead burnt: Then we all died and went 2 hell!

Dead Russian: then rose and Lissa logged on as the queen like I said… then the real queen logged on and then Christian logged on as head mistress Kirova. And so did I then the real head mistress Kirova logged on and…

Dead spirit user: Christian and Dimitri logged on as head mistress Kirova then the real queen and head mistress logged on and…

Dead ghost of smoke: u went 2 hell?

Dead burnt: ya read the username dum ass

Dead Hot: HA this time I got it first!

Dead Russian: HEY that's not fair im a faster typer

Dead burnt: mine was the best!

Dead spirit user: Mine was lucky last!

Dead ghost of smoke: *grows impatient*

Mason dude: I wanna no 2

Dead hot: who r u anyway?

Mason dude: I will tell u if u finish the story!

Silence

**Everyone is typing**

Dead spirit user: we got detention

Dead hot: we got detention!

Dead burnt: I repeat…WE WENT 2 HELL!

Dead Russian: they found out who we were and we got a … DETENTION!

Silence…

Mason dude and Dead Ghost of smoke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mason dude: BTW its MIA HAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Whats up with Lissa?

**Sorry about delays this took a while! Back 2 old usernames 4 some yai!**

Dimitri- Dead Russian.

Rose- Dead Hot

Lissa- Spirit Light

Christian- burnt 2 a crisp

Adrian- ghost of smoke

Mia- pussi Mia

_Dead Russian has signed in_

_Dead hot has signed in_

_Spirit light has signed on_

_Burnt 2 a crisp has logged in_

_Ghost of smoke has signed in_

_Pussi Mia has logged on_

Dead Russian: hey y r we the only dead guyz i'd better change my user name!

Dead Hot: cause mine rox and I don't wanna change it. But I'll change urs brb

_Dead hot has signed out_

Ghost of smoke: wow they didn't give me a chance 2 say hi!

Burnt 2 a crisp: good!

Spirit light: I roc!

Burned 2 a crisp: yes u do!

Pussi Mia: NO u don't

Spirit Light: sorry I just felt like being part ov the conversation! AHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!

Pussi Mia: WTF

Burnt 2 a crisp: r u ok?

Spirit light: ya

Burnt 2 a crisp: what was that 4 u scarred me!

Ghost of smoke: I knew u were kidding!

Pussi Mia: no u didn't

Ghost of smoke: YES I did!

Pussi Mia: no u didn't

Ghost of smoke: YES I did!

Pussi Mia: no u didn't

Ghost of smoke: YES I did!

Burnt 2 a crisp: exedra exedra.

Spirit Light: yea shut up! Wait Lissa wouldn't say that! Be quiet… please.

Burnt 2 a crisp: wait wat?

Spirit Light: nothing! Nothing… (nothing)

Dead sexy: WTF (Dimitri)

_Dead hot has signed in_

Dead hot: wat'd I miss?

Burnt 2 a crisp: nothing (it is obvious that u r Dimitri dumass)

Spirit Light: nothing! Nothing… (nothing)

Dead sexy: wats up with u?

Spirit Light: nothing! Nothing… (nothing)

Dead hot: can u say anything else Liss?

Spirit Light: im not Lissa! Wait yes I am… YEA IM LISSA!

Ghost of smoke: am I the only confused 1 here?

Pussi Mia: yea u r every1 else has figured out she is drunk!

Spirit Light: I AM NOT!

Pussi Mia:" no 1 admits they are drunk Lissa!

Ghost of smoke: YEA *nervous giggle*

Burnt 2 a crisp: yea no 1 but typical Adrian Ivashkov

Ghost of smoke: HEY

Spirit Light: HEY will u guyz shut up… wait I am so bad a this Lissa wouldnt do this I should quit this job I suc!

Burnt 2 a crisp: u hav a job?

Ghost of smoke: WTF

Spirit Light: umm no!

Pussi Mia: than whats wif all the insanly insaneness?

Spirit Light: now whos drunk Mia?

Pussi Mia: me…

Burnt 2 a crisp: HAHAHAHAHAW

Dead Hot: HEY I figured it out! Grrrrrr!

_Dead Hot has signed out_

Dead Sexy: what did u figure out Roza?

Burnt 2 a crisp: idk

Spirit Light: Maby she is drunk 2

Dead Sexy: she is not I was um… with her… a second ago…

Ghost of smoke: hey y did u guyz take so long 2 change Dimitris user anyway?

Dead Sexy: … um…

Pussi Mia: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Dead Sexy: HEY!

Burnt 2 a crisp: that's SICK!

Spirit Light: that is sick!

Spirit Light: HEY what r u doing in my room…

Spirit Light: with an axe!

Spirit Light: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spirit Light: its ok its me Rose!

Burnt 2 a crisp: HEY U KNOCKED HER OUT ULL PAY GRRRR

Spirit Light: that wasn't Lissa!

Burnt 2 a crisp: who was it?

Pussi Mia: who was it?

Ghost of smoke: tell us who it is!

Dead Sexy: Roza tell us!

**Sorry I have 2 keep u waiting hehehe find out who it is and read on…**


	6. The strange guy half normal story

**Sorry it took so long! our house had a major COLD black out that lasted around 12 hours. Brrrrr**

***this one is half story not MSN! *that'll please them* read reviews if confused grrrr**

Dimitri- Dead sexy

Rose- Dead Hot

Lissa- Spirit Light

Adrian- Ghost of smoke

Mia- Pussi Mia

Christian- Burnt 2 a crisp

Previously!

Spirit Light: HEY what r u doing in my room…

Spirit Light: with an axe!

Spirit Light: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spirit Light: its ok its me Rose!

Burnt 2 a crisp: HEY U KNOCKED HER OUT ULL PAY GRRRR

Spirit Light: that wasn't Lissa!

Burnt 2 a crisp: who was it?

Pussi Mia: who was it?

Ghost of smoke: tell us who it is!

Dead Sexy: Roza tell us!

Now:

_Spirit Light been disconnected_

Burnt 2 a crisp: great now she is gone

Ghost of smoke: how will we find out who it is now?

Pussi Mia: some1 could go and find out!

Ghost of smoke: thanks 4 volunteering Mia!

Pussi Mia: I did not!

Burnt 2 a crisp: yes u did!

Burnt 2 a crisp: majority rules!

Dead Sexy: HEY ii haven't voted!!!!

Burnt 2 a crisp: vote then!

Pussi Mia: listen 2 the whispers what do they say "don't make Mia do it Don't make mia do it!"

Pussi Mia: oh I wander who said that!

Dead Sexy: I vote…

Ghost of smoke COME ON! If u vote any1 but Mia she will have to go anyway! Majority rules.

Dead Sexy: 4…

Burnt 2 a crisp: COME ON!!

Dead Sexy: MIA!

Pussi Mia: uh but!! I don't want to… I guess I'll

_Pussi Mia has logged out_

Burnt 2 a crisp: YES!!!

Ghost of smoke: "

Dead Sexy: WTF

Ghost of smoke: u no it means repeat watever the person above u says!

Dead Sexy: wouldn't it be easier 2 type YES!!! Then u wouldn't have 2 do all this explaning!!!!!!!!!

Ghost of smoke: so I could confuse u guyz!

Burnt 2 a crisp: what is taking Mia so long?

Ghost of smoke: did u hear that?

Burnt 2 a crisp: loud and clear!

Dead Sexy: wat did u hear?? (u sound like ur in a horror movie!)

Silence

Dead Sexy: wat did u hear?

More silence

Dead sexy: hello?

EVEN more silence

Dead sexy: that's it im coming 2 ur dorms!

_Dead sexy has signed out_

*Dimitri walked to Christian's dorm and there was no one there. This confused him! On the way to Adrian's dorm he found a huge crowd around Lissa's dorm. He got through the crowd easily. Seeing as he was a guardian. Then he (no joke) was shocked by what he saw; Rose was standing over someone holding an axe. And Lissa was covering her self in Christian's arms. What was going on? Who was lying on the Floor? He walked over to Rose to get a look. He walked over to the figure and he did not recognize the person before him. Dimitri suddenly remembered that it was his job (as the only guardian there) to break up the commotion. So putting on his calm, in control sort of face he addressed the crowd: "Everyone there is nothing to see here go back to your dorms!" No one moved. (Probably because they knew perfectly well that there was something to see here). He told the crowd more sternly to go to there dorms and slowly the crowd broke up until there was only: Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Rose, Mia and Him. It was like their MSNing brought to reality. "What is going on?" asked Dimitri. Lissa whimpered.

"I told you I figured out why Lissa wasn't herself." Said Rose

"So this guy was pretending to be Lissa…"

"Yes" Said Rose

"Why?" he asked "who is he?"

"I don't know!"

Looking over The guy he realized he was not dead even though he had several blood covered marks where Rose had stabbed him. After coughing several times he said a few angry words;

"I… did it… because I needed… to know… what…" he passed out!

Dimitri felt a surge of frustration. He wanted to know what the strange guy was going to say. Then he decided to find out exactly what had happened. "Lissa… no Rose what happened?" he wanted to ask Lissa but she seemed to scared to say anything.

Rose began; "all I know is that this jerk…" she pointed to the blood covered figure on the floor. "Was pretending to be Lissa and he told her he would kill her if she told us."

Lissa needed to do the rest of the explaining but that would have to wait until she calmed down. Then the guy woke up again and said;

**Sorry to keep u waiting again hehehe!!!**


End file.
